Daddy's Girl
by Hiphopangel1221
Summary: Sequel to Never Judge A Book...Jen and The Mercers are back at it again. Alright so I'm bad at summaries. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Daddy's Girl

Chapter 1

A/N: I know you guys have been waiting for the sequel to Never Judge A Book. I've been working on this for a couple months now. I finally have found time to actually post it. Hope you guys like it :)

* * *

><p>"You're all set. Make sure your fill the prescription and if it gets worse then bring him back." I instructed. I looked at the young boy. "No more jumping off the top bunk please" he smiled.<p>

I walk to the nurses station and place the folder on the desk.

"Shouldn't you be at home resting?" Destiny asked.

"I'm fine, Des." I assured. "Besides being home and just watching tv isn't my kind of lifestyle."

"But you look like you're ready to pop. How far are you?"

"Almost 8 1/2 months." I answered.

"You are ready to pop. Boy or girl?"

"It changes every time when I go. One day it's a girl and one day it's a boy, but I think it's a girl."

"What does Bobby want?"

"Boy, and so does his brothers."

"Could be twins," I look at her and shook my head.

"Nope. Jasmine is on her own in there," I said rubbing my tummy.

"Jasmine is pretty."

"Jasmine Evelyn Mercer," just then I felt her kick, making me smile. I felt a sharp pain behind it causing me to wince.

"You okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm done for the day anyways." I said

"Lay down and get some rest miss preggo." She said with laughter. I shook my head and walked to my office to get my things to head home.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

I sat on the couch, watching tv. A sharp pain causes me to jump.

"Did I miss anything?" Jack asked sitting next to me.

"Nope," I answered. Another sharp pain hit me like a boulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I've been getting these for the past two hours."

"Want go to the doctors?"

"Yeah," I put my hands up for Jack to pull me up.

"I'm calling Bobby,"

"Don't call him unless I'm in labor." I said. "My water didn't break, so I'm good."

"You sure?" He asked. I nodded. He pulled me to my feet. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my purse. "You ready?"

"Yes," we both headed outside to my car. Since Bobby doesn't want me to drive, I let jack use my car which means he drives me to and from work. I told Bobby I wouldn't work and that I'd get some rest but I don't like staying home so I go to work for a maximum of 5 hours.

"What if you're in labor?" Jack asked."contractions?"

"Doubt it since my water hasn't broken yet."

"Maybe but are you sure I shouldn't call Bobby." I roll my eyes.

"He's at work and it's nothing really big." I said, rubbing my stomach.

"But Bobby said if anything happens to call him."

"Are you really trying to argue with a hormonal pregnant woman?" He looked at me and shook his head. "Just get me to the hospital and we will figure it out."

* * *

><p>"So in other words, I'm going into labor."<p>

"Well, it's early signs which means you could go at anytime. For the meantime just take it easy and relax." The doctor said. Me and Jack headed back to my car.

"Told you," I said.

"Fine, whatever." We pulled into traffic and stopped to get some food because I was hungry.

"I've never craved McDonalds so much in my life." I said, eating fries.

"Yeah, we miss your home cooked meals. Sofie can't really cook." Jack confessed.

"She's not that bad, I like her food."

"You're pregnant, you'll eat anything." I laughed.

"No I don't." Something felt different at that moment. It was wet, where I was sitting." Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Take me back to the hospital, I think it's time." I said looking at my pants.

"Holy shit!" He made an illegal u turn and rushed to the hospital.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Meanwhile with Bobby.

"George that car you wanted is done," Bobby said, wiping his hands of oil.

"Bobby, I've been meaning to talk to you. Sit." He slowly sat down in the chair in front of his boss. "It's not working out,"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It's not working out, I have to let you go." George said.

"George, I come to work on time. I'm always doing my job, and I do extra. Why am I getting fired?"

"Don't make this hard Bobby."

"You know what-" just then his cellphone was ringing in his pocket. He looked at the screen and opened it. "Hello?"

"Bobby, um, Jen is in labor right now." Jack said on the other line.

"What?!"

"Yeah, Her water broke." He said.

"I'll be right there." He hung up the phone.

"Everything okay?" George asked.

"I'm about to be a Dad. My girlfriend is in labor." He said, getting out of the chair.

"Congrats,"

"You know what, Fuck you George. I don't need this fucking job. So fuck you, fuck this business, I hope this shit burns down." He quickly walked outside and to his car. He was making phone calls to his other brothers.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Jens pov

I laid on my side as the pain was getting worse. I've never felt this kinda pain before. I see Jack walk back into the room.

"Did you call Bobby."

"Yeah, he's coming now." I groaned in pain. He began to rub my back, helping me through the pain.

"It hurts so bad," I cried.

"I know but it'll be worth it when we meet Bobby jr." He said.

"She's a girl and her name Jasmine." I snapped. " if it is a boy, his name is gonna be Liam or

Isaiah. They're not gonna call my son BJ."

As what feels like a long time, there was no sign of Bobby. I need him right now since he's the reason why I'm in this pain.

"You're doing good Jen. You're eligible for the epidural." My doctor said.

"Give that shit to me!" I roared. He nodded and left the room.

"Bobby said he's stuck in traffic," jack said.

"I'm gonna kill him." I said. Minutes turned into hours and I was getting impatient. Sophie walked in with a teddy bear.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel like my lower half is gonna fall off." I answered.

"Bobby and Angel are on their way. There was a big accident on the highway." She said. I quickly rose from my position.

"Is Bobby okay?"

"He's fine," Jack said.

"Lay down, Jen." I laid back down and a contraction hit me.

"Didn't your contraction just end?" Jack asked.

"Get the doctor," I instructed. He walked out if the room and returned with the doctor. He did his usual check in and he looked at me.

"It's time to push," he said. I shook my head.

"I'm not pushing this baby out until my boyfriend gets here." He said.

"Jen, you need to push."Sophie said.

"Let me get ready." The doctor said, leaving the room.

"He promised he'd be here with me when it came time to push." I crossed my arms.

"If you want the pain to stop, you have to push." Jack said. I sighed and looked at the time.

"Fine," I said. The doctor and a bunch of nurses returned. Sophie left, and jack held my hand.

"Ready?" I nodded.

"Wait!" The sound of Bobby's voice makes me turn my head.

"Sir, you can't be in here."

"He's my boyfriend." Jack left the room and Bobby took his spot.

"Push for 10 seconds then let go." Doctor Santos said. I nodded. I held Bobby's hand. "Push!" I pushed as he instructed. I caught my breath and did it again.

"You're doing good." Bobby said. I squeezed his hand tighter as I pushed.

"The head is almost out. One big push, Jen." I nodded and pushed my all. The sound of a baby crying hit the room. I gave a sigh of relief. I feel Bobby's lips on my forehead.

"You did great, Jen." I laid back on the bed and looked at the nurses as they cleaned off my baby. They handed me my baby wrapped in a blanket.

"A healthy baby girl." The nurse said. She was so small and precious.

"Hi, Jasmine." I said softly. "We finally get to meet you."

"Look at all of her hair." Bobby commented. I've fallen in love with Jasmine. Her hair was as dark as mine and her skin was darker than Bobby's but lighter then my tan skin.

"Want to hold her?" I asked looking at Bobby. He reached for her as I slowly hand her over. He looks so cute holding her. She's gonna be a Daddy's Girl. Moments later, everyone walked in. They all had a smile on their faces.

"Boy?" Angel questioned.

"Girl." I corrected. "Jasmine Evelyn Mercer." I watched as everyone either held or looked at Jasmine as I signed the birth certificate. Bobby signed it as well and he kisses my lips. I love this baby.

* * *

><p>Bobby's POV<p>

I sat in the chair, holding my daughter. I can't believe I'm a dad now. Jen was sleeping and everyone went home to get rest.

"How cute," I look up to see an unfamiliar motherfucker in the doorway.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"Don't worry about that but know ill get my revenge..." I slowly placed jasmine into the bin the doctors brought us.

"If I catch you near my family, ill hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands." I threatened.

"Cute, but you wouldn't want anything to happen to your daughter." He said before leaving. I quickly walked out of the room and he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Bobby, what's wrong?" I turned to see a groggy Jen. Should I tell her? She just got out of labor and today is suppose to be a happy day.

"Nothing, thought I saw someone." I answered. She looked at me with a pondering look which wasn't for long since Jasmine began crying.

"It's time for her feeding." She said. I walked over and slowly passed her over to Jen. Maybe ill tell Jen later.


	2. Chapter 2

Daddy's Girl

Chapter 2

A/N: I know you guys have been waiting for the sequel to Never Judge A Book. I've been working on this for a couple months now. I finally have found time to actually post it. Hope you guys like it :)

* * *

><p>3 12 years later.

"Mommy!" The sound of Jasmine's voice rang in my ear.

"Baby girl," she ran into my open arms. I was sitting on the grass at a local park. "Did you go on the swing with uncle Jack?"

"Yeah, I almost touched the sky." She said with excitement.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah,"

"Where's uncle Jack?" I asked.

"Talking to a lady," she answered pointing to Jack by the swings. I shake my head. As I turn I notice someone looking at me and jasmine. I've never seen this guy in my life before. He looks kinda sketchy.

"Jasmine is a chick magnet," Jack said, making me break contact with the stranger.

"Don't use your niece to pick up girls." I said. I turn to see if the guy was still there but he was gone. "Jack, I think we should go home."

"Why? What happened?" He asked.

"Didn't you see that sketchy guy?" He shook his head.

"Well I did and I want to go." I said; getting off the ground. I placed my purse on my shoulder and picked up Jasmine.

"Mommy, I want play more!"

"Maybe some other time baby girl." I said walking to the car.

"What'd he look like?" Jack asked.

"Black; tattoos on his shoulder; black baseball cap. He was sitting across the park.

"Should we tell Bobby?"

"I'll tell him." I said.

(-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-)

I opened the door to the house and babygirl wiggled out my arms. Once her small feet hit the ground, she took off running.

"I have rehearsal for my gig tonight." Jack said, walking upstairs.

"You're not gonna be here for dinner?" I asked.

"Nope, save me a plate."

"Mommy!" Jasmine screamed. I quickly ran into the kitchen. I took a sigh of relief when I saw Angel tickling Jasmine over his shoulder.

"You almost gave mommy a heart attack, baby girl."

"Sorry, I kind of scared her a bit,"

"Where's Bobby?" I asked.

"An important meeting came up," Bobby owns his own business as a tow truck driver. It's a family business that he shares with Angel.

"Then why aren't you there?" I asked.

"Bobby said I wasn't needed." He answered. Just then I hear the front door open.

"Fuck!" The sound of Bobby's voice rang through my ear like thunder. I slowly walk into the room and his facial expression said it all. He's pissed.

"Hey baby," I greeted, walking towards him.

"Them motherfuckers took my business." He growled.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat on the edge of the couch.

"Fucking Raul took the best contract that Mercer towing has ever had."

"It's okay, we can get another contract." I assured.

"That low down motherfucker,"

"Bobby, I have to tell you-"

"If I get my hands on him, he's gonna regret taking that contract from me." He threatened. I want to to tell him what happened at the park, but he's way too pissed and if I tell him this he's gonna be even more pissed. He looked at me. "Did you want to say something?"

"Only that Jazmine had fun today at the park." I said.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Daddy!" Her little voice lightened his face. Her small body trotted to her father.

"Jas!" Bobby responded, picking her up.

"I went in the swings and uncle Jack pushed me so high." I couldn't help but smile at their bond. She's a daddy's girl and he loves it.

I got up from seat and walked into the kitchen.

"Bobby here?" Angel asked. I nodded.

"Living room with Jas." I answered, pulling out ingredients to make dinner.

(-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-)

"It's time to go night night," I said, carrying Jasmine to her room.

"I wanna be with you and Daddy," she wined, wiping her tears.

"I want you to lay with mommy too but Daddy needs sleep." I said, rubbing her back. I opened her door, and placed her into her toddler bed. I tucked her into her small sheets, and wiped her small tears. I kissed her forehead and made my way to the door.

"No! Story!" She screamed. I smiled and grabbed a small book.

Once I finished, she was sleeping. She looks adorable when she sleeps just like Bobby. I sigh and left the room.

I noticed Bobby sitting at the dining room table with a bunch of papers. I slowly walked up behind him and kissed his cheek.

"Did you get her to sleep in her own bed?" I nodded.

"She put up a good fight," I said. "She's a mercer alright." He smirked.

"Maybe I can enjoy not getting kicked in the back." I giggled.

"Or..."I kissed his neck. "It's been a while ."

"It has," I started to give him a massage on his back.

"I'll be waiting," I walked into the kitchen to start on the dishes from dinner. I feel a set of arms wrap around my body. A set of lips touched my neck. "Bobby,".

His lips feel nice against my neck.

I turn and see a guy with a mask. His hand covers my mouth before I could scream.

"Scream and ill slit your throat." He hissed. "Payback is a bitch, ain't it? This is a warning, next time it's your babygirl."

(-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-)

I opened my eyes and I could feel myself trying to catch my breathe.

"Jen, are you okay?" Bobby asked, rising from his position.

"Bobby, I-"

"Mommy!" I jolted out of our bed and ran to Jasmine's room with Bobby not to far behind. I opened the door, and turned on the lights. There was no sign of her anywhere.

"Jasmine?" I began to turn the room upside down.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She screamed, this time it was coming from downstairs.

Me and Bobby hustled down the stairs and saw the front door wide open.

"Mommy!" She screamed as a guy got into an SUV. I ran outside and chased after the dark SUV.

"Jasmine!" It sped off and Bobby pulled next to me. I quickly got in.

After hours of searching for this car, we pulled in front of our house. The tears kept streaming down my face. My body leaned against Bobby's car.

"My baby," I chocked.

"The police should be here any minute. We will find that son of a bitch,and kill him." Bobby assured as he embraced me in his arms.

"What happened?" Angel asked.

"Someone took Jasmine." Bobby answered.

"Are you serious?" The sound of Angels voice was getting closer.

"Mothefucker will regret it." Bobby assured.

(-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-)

The detectives walked towards me as I sat on the steps of the house.

"Look who it is, haven't seen you in a while Bobby." Fowler said.

"Cut the shit, My daughter is missing." He said.

"Where was the last place you saw her?"

"In her bed, Jen put her into bed."

" do you have any idea why someone would do this? Or who?"

"No clue,"

"Could've been that creepy guy from the park."

"Creepy guy?" Bobby questioned.

"What'd he look like?"

"Black, tattoos on his shoulder, black hat with white letters said VS." I answered.

"You didn't narrow the window but we will see what we can do." He said.

"You better find him before I do." I said, before heading into the house.

"There was a creepy guy following you at the park?" Bobby asked.

"He wasn't following, more like staring. We left after I saw him." I said, walking into the kitchen.

"But you didn't tell me about this?!" He yelled.

" You were already pissed and I didn't want to make it worse!" I yelled back. He shook his head and walked away


	3. Chapter 3

Daddy's Girl

Chapter 3

I own nothing but my OCs!

A/N: I Know this chapter is suppppppeeeerrrrrr short but to be honest this has been sitting on my computer for almost a month or so now. I was going to add more but then I got writers block. I also felt extremely bad because I've neglected this story and decided to update my more newer stories such as my walking dead story.

Another thing, I almost gave up on this story as a whole. More or less because I just didn't have any ideas for it. I usually don't plan my stories out, they kind of just happen the way they do. I'll write the chapter out and then type it up and that's it. Don't worry though, I will come up with ideas so I can continue the story because I want to continue it.

Anyways...Enough with this extremely long authors note.

* * *

><p>Jen's POV<p>

I stared out of the living room window. It's been a few days since my baby was taken. As much as I want to raise hell all through this city, I can't. I decided to take Jerry's advice and let the police do their job. I trust Jerry's judgment since he's been a parent for years now but I'm impatient. As for me and Bobby, we haven't talked since but I haven't talked to anyone. I've been in this spot since that day. I'm hoping the police would show up and give me my daughter safe.

I hear a footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Jen?" I don't flinch at the sound of Jack's voice. "They'll bring her back."

"It's been a few days and still nothing. " I answered.

"Well why don't you go upstairs and shower, fowler is coming in an hour." He said. I turned and looked at him.

"How do you know? The phone never rang." I said.

"It did but I had the phone because I was on the phone." He said.

"Really Jack?!" I got off the couch and walked upstairs.

After I finished my shower, I walked down stairs in jeans and a tank top. Jack opened the door and there was Fowler.

"Do you have anything?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Depends, do you have anything?" I crossed my arms.

"Come in, she's been testy." Jack said. He walked in and heads straight for the dining room, where the rest of the brothers were.

"Look who's changed." Angel teased. I glared at him and sat down.

"Do you have anything?" I asked once more.

"We haven't gotten a lead..."

"What do you mean? Jen gave you a description of the guy and the SUV with the license plate."Bobby stepped in.

"Car was stolen and belonged to an old man." He said.

"I knew this shit was gonna happen." I said. I stood from my seat.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I mean as usual you guys are taking your sweet time with finding our daughter. "

"Jen-"

"It'd be different if she ran away but she was taken. I gave you time to find her, now I'm going to handle it." I walked out of the room.

"Jen let him do his job." Jerry said.

"Jerry, I'm not going to sit and wait for them to take their sweet time to find my daughter. You've seen the news on girls getting snatched and cops showing up minutes late before they're killed. Imagine if it was one of your girls, you'd go searching through this city finding them. "

"Jen-"

"I gave Fowler a chance along with the police department, it's my turn to find the bastard. If I have to do this alone then I will but there's nothing anyone can say to stop me." I said, grabbing my jean jacket.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked.

"Out." I answered.

"We're coming with you." He said.

"Yeah that's my niece." Angel said.

"Yeah, let's go." Jack said,

"Still think the cops should handle it." Jerry commented with his arms crossed. I let out a small sigh.

"I'm disappointed in you Jerry." I walked out the door.


	4. Authors Note

Daddy's Girl

Author's Note

I own nothing but my OCs!

I know you guys were probably expecting an update instead of this stupid Authors Note, but I thought I should let you guys know why I'm not updating consistently.

So much has happened within these past months, and I've been really busy. Here's the following events that have happened.

-Moved/left my parents house

-Writers Block

-Moved to my grandmothers.

-Quit my job

-Writers Block

-Got another job.

-Working like crazy for no reason.

-Working on getting back into school.

-Writers Block

and All that pretty much equals lack of sleep and I think I'm gettin sick.

I do have up until the last chapter planned out(Which I managed to finish at work today), which means I'm working on it. I've decided to have a few chapters written out before I post them.

So I don't really know when I'll be posting a new chapter, but hopefully it's within the next week or so.

Once again, I'm sorry this isn't an actual chapter, but I thought I'd let you guys know.

With Love,

Hiphopangel1221

PS- I've been thinking about making a blog(Tumblr) or facebook page dedicated towards my fanfiction page. I've been thinking about it for a while, and I just want to know what some of you guys think about it. Just let me know via PM or Review.

{_}


	5. Chapter 4

Daddy's Girl

Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I only own my OCs

* * *

><p>Jen's POV<p>

I placed the car in park in front of an old friends house.

"Where are we?" Angel asks from the backseat.

"A friend of mine lives here," I answered, getting out the drivers seat. "He can help us."

"He?" Bobby questions, as we walk up the stairs

I roll my eyes before knocking on the door. Seconds later, the door opened and there he was. Brian is a friend I met a few years ago. You can say he's a hacker and can pretty much get into anything he wants; especially security cameras all around the city.

"Hey Jen," He greets, leaning in to hug me.

"Hey Hun." I embraced his body against mine.

I could hear Bobby clear his throat behind me. I pulled away. "This is Bobby-"

"Her husband," He interrupts.

"And we're her brothers-in-law." Angel chimes in.

I turn to give Bobby a confused look, and Brian just raises his eyebrow.

"You just gonna stand there or are you gonna invite us in?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah, come on in." Brian said, moving away from the front door.

Bobby goes to walk forward before I place my hand on his chest. He looks down at me as his brothers walk by

"Cut the shit." I whispered.

"I'm not doing anything." He responds.

"He's just a friend and he can help get our baby back."

"We'll see." He said, before trying to move from in front of me.

I pull his face close to mine and pressed my lips against his. "We're gonna get our daughter back."

He nods before walking past me. I follow and close the door behind me.

"So what brings you guys here?" Brian ask.

"Can still get into the city camera footage from days ago?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?"

"Our daughter was taken a few days ago and I might have an idea who did it." I explained. "We just need footage from one of the parks."

Brian looks at me then the mercer brothers then back at me. "Which park?"

I grinned then told him the park along with the time frame and the day. He directed us to his set of computers in the next room.

"So you just sit here and stalk the entire city of Detroit all day?" Angel asks.

"I have a regular nine to five job and a life. This is just something I do from time to time." He answers.

"Well excuse me..."

I shake my head and stare at the monitor.

"This should be around the time you saw the guy." Brian said.

"You're probably not gonna see him. There were many people at the park that day."

"Jack might be right, Jen." Bobby said.

I continue to look at the footage. That's when I noticed the man I looking for. "Pause it." I said.

Brian pressed one of the keys.

"Rewind it, just a little bit." I said, hoping to get a better look at his face.

Brian slowly began to rewind the footage.

"Stop! That's the guy!" I said, pointing to the screen.

"You sure?" Jack asks.

"Yes. His hat has VS on it." I said.

Bobby looked at the monitor, then his expression changes. I'll ask him about it later.

"I've never seen him before." Angel said.

"Think we can ask around?" I asked.

"Doesn't hurt to try." Jack shrugged.

{-_-_-}

I sat outside on the steps with a cigarette lit in hand. I haven't smoked in almost 4 years but honestly I need one. I can say going to Brian's gave me a sense of hope that we will find Jasmine.

The door opens behind me. "When did you start smoking again?" Bobby ask.

"Ever since Jasmine was taken." I answered, making room for him on the step. "I haven't slept or really eaten since that day either.

He slowly takes a seat next to me and takes the cigarette from my hand. He takes a drag of it then let's it rest between his thumb and index finger. He places his arm around me and pulls me in. I could feel his lips press against my forehead. "We'll bring her home real soon and the jackass who took her will be six feet under."

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"Earlier when we found the guy on camera, you made a face. You looked at the monitor and your entire expression just changed."

We say there in silence a few minutes until I finally heard a sigh. "The day Jasmine was born, he stopped by your room. He said something about getting revenge."

"And you're just now telling me?!" I said, pulling away from his grasp.

"Jen-"

"This entire time I'm blaming myself for not telling you when I first saw him. I'm thinking that I'm the reason she was taken. You've known about him for almost four years and didn't tell me."

"Jen I was gonna tell you..."

"When? When he finally fell through with his word? Who knows how long he's he's been watching us! I could've kept a better eye on her and been more protective!"

"Jen-"

I finally stood up, "I don't want to hear anything you have to say! So I would appreciate it if you would just fuck off!" I said, before walking in the house.

I headed straight upstairs to Bobby and I's room. I slammed the door shut and sat at the edge of the bed. I look at the floor and I see my purse with the envelope that Brian gave me. I let out a sigh and pull the envelope out.

I let out one last sigh before opening the big envelope. I pulled the papers out to see they're pictures. I could feel the tears slowly building up in my eyes. There in the pictures was Bobby holding a woman's hand and one of the two kissing.

I've had suspicions for a while now and I asked Brian to investigate. Bobby is cheating on me. So many emotions are running through me. I don't know whether to cry or find this bitch and fuck her up.

The bedroom door opens and there's Bobby.

"You piece of shit." I said, throwing the candid pictures at his chest.

I quickly got off the bed and went into our closet. I grabbed the closest duffle bag I could find. I began to grab a few of my clothes.

"Jen, let me explain." He said.

"Fuck you." I said, making my way towards the dresser.

I feel Bobby grab my arm, and I turn around to slap him in the face. The tears were flowing down my cheeks.

"What? You go out with her then come home to play family man? I'm at home with our daughter while you're out with some bitch."

"Not like you were doing anything."

"Excuse me?"

"A man has needs, Jen! Whenever I would suggest sex, you would shoot it down automatically because you're too tired or Jasmine was sleeping in our bed. She fulfills the needs that you can't, Jen."

My jaw completely tightened. His words hitting me like knives. My tears are coming faster than I can control. I sigh and reach for the ring on my finger. Bobby gave it to me months after our daughter was born. It was my engagement ring."We will no longer be a bother to your needs anymore." I said, tossing the ring on the bed. I grab my bag along with my purse. I open the door to see Angel, Jack and Soph standing there.

"We were just going to the bathroom." Angel said,

I turn to look back at Bobby. "I'll be back for me and Jasmine's things in a few days." I said, before walking down stairs and out the house.

{_}

I sat in the bath tub of the hotel I'm staying in. My daughter missing, Bobby was and probably is still cheating on me. What the hell did I do to deserve this. I take another gulp of Jack Daniels from the bottle.

"Jen, I'm very disappointed in you." The sound of Evelyn's voice rings in my ear. I turn to see her sitting on the toilet seat. Maybe it's the Jack talking. "Drinking the pain away isn't gonna help."

"It's helping me get through the night ." I said, taking another sip of my beverage.

"You're a strong woman, Jen. I know you can get through this without liquor courage." Evelyn said.

"Honestly I don't know how. Everything that gave me a reason to get up in the morning was just snatched from me. Bobby is satisfied with another bitch and Jasmine is probably scared out of her mind with the motherfucker who took her. I'm helpless right now. The fact that I'm talking to you right now has shown that I've lost it."

"It will all work out and I can assure you, Jasmine will return home where she belongs." Then she disappeared. I glanced down and the tears began to surface once more.

I hope she's right...

{_}

So there you guys have it. I honestly didn't plan for all of this to happen all at once but I kinda like it. I know it's a little scattered but overall I'm happy with it. I know you guys are probably happy I finally updated after almost a year. I'm completely taking this off Hiatus and I'm gonna try to update it as much as I can. Can't wait to hear your feedback!

Hiphopangel1221

P.S.- I saw that they might be making a second movie to Four Brothers!


End file.
